The present invention relates to window assemblies, and more particularly to window assemblies in which the glass can be readily removed from the frame.
Known integral window assemblies include a first frame half structurally incorporated within a door or other supporting structure, a glass or other glazing panel mounted within the first frame half, and a plurality of glazing retainers or stops (which together act as a second frame half) for securing the glazing panel in the frame. Examples of these constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,975 issued Feb. 6, 1990 to Artwick et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,898 issued Aug. 20, 2002 to Ward et al. These units are designed for one-time assembly and can be difficult to install. Once installed, the glazing retainers cannot be readily removed. Consequently, removal and replacement of the glass is undesirably difficult, if not impossible. However, replacement is necessary for practical reasons, such as glass breakage. And replacement is desirable for cosmetic reasons, such as a consumer's changing tastes or desire to upgrade the decor.